


Dangerous Lifestyle

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Sonic and Shadows lives are in constant motion, with dangers at every corner it's when adding a child in the mix that matters become both complicated and deep emotions come into them questioning their life styles.





	Dangerous Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote

The night was quiet their room dark, curtains covering the windows further darkening their chambers. Lying upon a king bed lightly sleeping was Sonic his light snores going unnoticed by his bedmate their peaceful slumber was interrupted. The sound was faint almost nonexistent, but years of relentless fighting taught them even the smallest of sounds can have detrimental causes. Thus they awoke their heightened senses keeping them from making any sudden movements, bright emrald and tinted ruby stared into the dark abyss of their shared bedroom. Ears flickered every which way in search for the unexpected sound. Sonic first to break the silence queried "What was that?" the silence persisted, minutes passed till they silently agreed to resume their slumber.

 

A sudden rumble shook the very foundation of their home, followed by a mechanical echo. The room quaked shaking objects off shelves as well as causing contents hung upon walls to fall onto the floor below. Their child being the first thing to come to mind they rushed out the bed and into the halls. The hall shook and ground rumbles the closer they got to his door, a red light shined bright below dousing the hall in a red hue Shadow shoved the door opened unveiling the horror behind. As a huge red eye peered into Reins room through his window, the robotics glowing iris would of gone unnoticed if not for the crack between the drapery allowing a line of red to consume the rooms surroundings. Rein sat and stared into the multilayered robotic eye a look of pure horror crossing his face.

 

 

 

The light brightened followed by a high pitched windup echoed. Shadow jumped onto the bed shielding his son away from the brightening light huddling against him. The red turned neon then a high hum screeched from the machine signaled Sonic to leave the room. A flash behind him was enough to know Rein was safe and away from the dangers to come.

 

Outside he slid to a stop and watched a red laser break through the housed foundation, melting all which stood in its way. A distance flash and Sonic knew Shadow was making a run for it their son in arms. Watching their home of 3 months go down in flames saddened him adding it to the growing numbers of homes destroyed. Sonic set into a fighting pose ready to fight and signed. Having a kid was great and all, but his fast and dangerous lifestyle had Sonic rethink his life.

 

 

Traveling faster and faster Shadow knew the drill, he held the boy close distancing them from the carnage growing behind them. He was used to the fast-paced life paved with many obsticals all of which wanted him dead or controlled. It was familar, but the erratic trembling in his arms reminded him maybe not everyone. 


End file.
